


For you, my brother

by Plume_Sombre



Series: SASO 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Servant of Evil au, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: SASO17, Servant of Evil AU. Osamu will do anything for Atsumu.





	For you, my brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a prompt I filled for SASO17 (thank you [@rocking_socks](https://twitter.com/rocking_socks)). I love the Story of Evil series and it never fails to make me cry :'D
> 
> Enjoy!

“You'll be with me always, right 'Samu?”  
  
Osamu finishes pouring a cup of tea for his prince, hot as he likes with the right amount of sugar and milk, and puts down the tea-pot. He looks up, meeting the cheery face of Atsumu, eyes crinkling with mirth and bliss, so warm that it instantly fills Osamu with joy of his own.  
  
“Of course, why would I leave you?” he replies softly, bowing so that the curve of his smile doesn't reach Atsumu.  
  
“That's good,” Atsumu says, and drinks his tea, three o'clock on an afternoon buzzing with normalcy.

* * *

Osamu has never questioned destiny. He has never wondered what it would be like if their roles were reversed, has never hoped they would be of the same rank, and mostly, he has never disobeyed an order that would make Atsumu happy. The other servants don't understand how he can be so calm and serene about the situation, when their likeness was so striking. One of them once joked they could swap places and nobody would notice. Osamu shrugged, not seeing the point of performing such a futility, especially since it would mean Atsumu has to dirty his hands.  
  
What he has wondered, however, is if Atsumu's happiness brings him happiness, or if _making_ Atsumu happy brings him happiness. The two actions are closely linked, one triggers the other, and when he looks at himself in the mirror, he sees nothing but someone whose life is already traced, with nothing for himself but everything for someone else. His duty is to protect Atsumu, because he's his prince, but also his twin brother—even though they weren't raised together, the bond is here and he can't ignore it.  
  
Atsumu is vibrating with irritation, and orders rebels to be executed without so much as listening to the people's demands. And Osamu nods, clasps his hands together behind his back, and sets off.  
  
(Is the red in his hair natural or is it a stain that never washed out?)

* * *

“I don't understand. We can repress this revolt easily, we send out the soldiers and they can take care of them. I can send _you_ and everything will go back to normal.”  
  
Atsumu is frowning, fingers firmly wrapped around the handle of the teacup he hasn't taken a sip from, beverage gone cold a long time ago, and he looks at Osamu as if he could find an answer to his question on his twin's face. However Osamu isn't bearing any sign of knowing the solution, eyes focused on the window that separates them from the outside world, where chaos is spreading like wildfire and engulfing people in hatred. Atsumu's voice has lost its sharpness despite the confident tone and words he used.  
  
“This isn't a revolt,” Osamu whispers.  
  
His gaze shifts to Atsumu, who does the same, and in all the years he has served him, for the first time Osamu sees disbelief—he sees fear. He can't pretend it doesn't make his stomach churn and his heart bang against his ribcage.  
  
“This is war.”  
  
Soldiers are bursting through the room, half of them trying to repress the rebels and the other half trying to push past, allies and enemies mingled, but in the face of the circumstances everyone is a target for Osamu. So he grabs his brother, takes out his knife, and makes his way through the crowd, fleeing, keeping his head clear and leading the most important person in his life away. Atsumu curses under his breath as he glares at anyone looking their way.  
  
Enemies wait for them at every corner of the castle. Commoners and soldiers alike are tearing the castle apart to find them, to find Atsumu and to end what they think is tyranny. Osamu catches sight of a general who has been demoted due to insolence and somehow he isn't even remotely surprised; only someone of influence could gather that many people and bring them together to fight a common enemy, despite the social difference. They aren't like him; Osamu doesn't care about classes, he lives and keeps living, endures what is thrown at him till the end. These people have nothing to lose (or everything to gain).  
  
They are twins. They understand each other better than anyone else. They shared laughs, silly moments, they made efforts together, they even had fights. They lead the same existence in two bodies.  
  
Osamu stops in a room and whirls around. He ignores Atsumu's questioning gaze, and instead clasps his shoulder.  
  
“We can't fight this alone,” he states.  
  
“Of course we can!” Atsumu yells, incredulous. “We run, we get out of the country—”  
  
“No, 'Tsumu. We can't. There are rebels everywhere in the castle. More are waiting for us in the city. I'm sure there are guards stationed at the borders. There is no escape.”  
  
Atsumu is losing his composure, teeth bared and hand gripping his hair out of frustration, but Osamu remains collected. He knows what he has to do.  
  
For what he has lived for.  
  
He reaches into a closet. What started as a simple joke took an unexpected turn, and he's glad he has foreseen this moment. The last couple of weeks were evidence enough of what was happening in the country.  
  
He produces two sets of clothes, one of which is his own clothes that he deposits in Atsumu's arms, and he keeps the other. Atsumu gives him a confused look, but then his eyes widen.  
  
“'Samu—”  
  
“Take off your clothes, and wear these,” Osamu interjects with a resolute voice. “Dressed in my clothes, they will mistake you for me, and me for you.”  
  
“This is insane, Osamu!”  
  
Atsumu is shaking his head, unshed tears behind his eyes and Osamu softly smiles. This is the only solution he's come up with, and if it means he has to leave first, then so be it.  
  
Anything for his prince.  
  
“It's going to be alright,” he reassures. “We are twins, they won't notice anything.”  
  
He takes Atsumu's hand into his own, and pulls him into an embrace. Two bodies, same existence; one of the bodies has to disappear for the other to fully thrive.

* * *

He steps into the hallway, and at once people lunge at him. They grab his arms, his legs, his hair, anything that will keep him in place, and he's forced onto his knees. They sneer, spit insults and their rage, though Osamu isn't affected by this. He looks up, and sees the general of this operation.  
  
“This is over, Prince Atsumu,” Tooru says.  
  
When he's dragged away, he tries his best not to smile, because it worked.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?”  
  
“You wouldn't understand.”  
  
“I think I do. But you are smart, and you know this is wrong. This isn't you who has to pay.”  
  
“Me, him, it's the same. We are bonded.”  
  
“It's ridiculous. You know we're going to go after him.”  
  
“You won't have to. What else can he do? My death will yield the same results as his.”  
  
“You are a madman, Osamu.”  
  
“This isn't something I expect you to understand, General Tooru.”

* * *

Even if the world turns against him, Osamu will protect him. Their blood, their bond, it's unbreakable. Osamu is the one he trusts the most, he's his dear brother, the only one at his back in this world of liars.  
  
The person who is climbing on the scaffold should be him.  
  
Maybe because they're twins, maybe because destiny wants a last laugh, they manage to make eye contact, despite the sea of people surrounding them. Osamu's lips curl into a grin (when was the last time he saw him grin?).  
  
“Three o'clock... It's tea time.”  
  
Atsumu screams.

* * *

 _"Hey we're twins, right? We can play together, even if I'm prince and you're a servant!”_  
  
_“I'm not sure...”_  
  
_“It's fine, why would I have a twin if I can't play with him?”_  
  
_“Oh. Alright then!”_


End file.
